Sin hablar
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Las miradas que se cruzan, sentimientos negados por tanto tiempo, es un DHr


**SIN HABLAR**

Este es el primer SongFic que escribo, el primer Fic que escribo de esta pareja y primero que escribo de este libro. Así que espero que su critica me ayuda para en el futuro mejorar mis historias si es que a alguien le llega a interesar está que es muy probable que no, muy bien antes que nada los personajes no me pertenecen y esto es sin fines de lucro así que ahorrense la fatiga de una demanda ya que lo único que puedo pagar es un chicle, sobre el tema musical su titulo es "SIN HABLAR" y el autor de esta obra es Juan Carlos Calderón. Una vez que ya pasaron todas las explicaciones empiezo con la historia. __

_Ven, te quiero amar, sin hablar _

_Sin decir te quiero _

Ya tenia mucho rato mirándola, ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta, tenia unas enormes ganas de besarla, pero no podía moverse simplemente estaba sentado ahí sin atreverse incluso a parpadear, tenia miedo de que si lo hacía ella podía desaparecer, no tenia idea de lo que le ocurría, ¿no era a caso aquella chica una de sus enemigos?, ¿No era la mejor amiga de ese Harry Potter?, ¿No era ella la causa de que él no fuera el mejor alumno en todo Hogwars?, si, pero también era la razón de su insomnio, la razón de sus desvaríos, la dueña de los latidos rítmicos que su corazón parecía haber aprendido en ese tiempo, y sin previo aviso ella había levantado la vista y había clavado sus castaños ojos en él. __

_Ven vamos a hablar, por que no _

_Será como un juego. _

Había llegado cuando las clases terminaron para terminar los deberes de Pociones, Snape se había encargado de dejarles suficiente tarea como para que ningún Griffindor durmiera en esa noche, afortunadamente la biblioteca estaba vacía cuando ella había llegado, así que ahora se concentraba en llenar pergaminos con su perfecta letra, tenia más de una hora concentrándose en sus deberes, desde hacia más de media hora que sentía que alguien la miraba pero, ¿Quien podría encontrar divertido mirarla haciendo sus deberes?,¿Talvez un admirador?, sonrió para si cuando esa idea le vino a la mente, _Claro Herms seguramente tienes MUCHOS ADMIRADORES_ Se dijo así misma con sarcasmo recalcando las ultimas palabras, aun así tenia curiosidad por saber si eran sus nervios o realmente alguien se divertía mirándola y si lo hacia seguramente era algún Sly intentando burlarse de ella, eso no seria nada extraño, seria muy normal, suspiro y levanto la vista rápidamente, y entonces... se encontró con unos ojos grises que parecieron sorprendidos de que ella los descubriera. __

_Hablemos con los ojos, con los besos _

_Hablemos el lenguaje del silencio. _

Le dedico una mueca de desagrado, el no podía apartar lo vista de ella, soltó el aire que había retenido, lentamente para no molestarla, mientras que no parpadeaba no quería romper el contacto visual, ese momento parecía perfecto y él sabía que único por que jamás tendría otra oportunidad de que ella lo mirara así, su corazón también parecía emocionado y golpeaba violentamente su pecho, sus palpitaciones las sentía incluso en su garganta, y entonces hizo algo que jamás pensó que jamás haría alómenos no a ella, le dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa y una mirada llenas de sentimientos, negados durante tanto tiempo...

_Sin hablar, nuestros labios buscarán _

_Sin hablar, nuestras manos hallarán _

_Sin hablar, nuestras sombras _

_Perdiéndose en la noche se amarán._

Parpadeo confundida, Malfoy le estaba sonriendo a ella, ¿a Santo de que?, lo miro con recelo intentando comprender que era lo que ahora maquilaba el rubio, no en vano había estado cerca de 7 años soportando los insultos del Sly, aun así no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir mucho más rápido, haciendo que sus mejillas empezaran a calentarse, que todo su cuerpo temblara bajo una sensación agradable, que ella misma se perdiera en la mirada de acero del chico, aquella mirada que parecía haberla hipnotizado, y entonces ella también le sonrió... __

_Sin hablar, nuestras miradas lo dirán _

_Sin hablar nuestras caricias se oirán _

_Sin hablar, como niños jugando a lo prohibido _

_Sin hablar._

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos se levantaron de su lugar, caminando unos cuantos pasos, parecía que no había nada que decir, al menos su corazones así lo entendían aun que sus cerebros intentaban oponer resistencia, inconscientemente buscaron los labios del otro, haciendo un contacto dulce, mientras que una mano de él la sujetaban por la cintura y la otra la atraía por la espalda, las manos de ella estaban en su cabello jugando con el. Separaron sus bocas unos centímetros y luego se hundieron en beso más intimo, más desesperado, dejando sus manos correr libres, sintiéndose más felices de lo que jamás habían sido en toda su vida, sintiendo que el pecho les estallaba, olvidándose de que eran enemigos, olvidándose que eran serpiente y león, olvidando los insultos que los pasillos aun recordaban, mientras sus corazones reconocían aquellos sentimientos ocultos, mientras que sus almas confirmaban que se pertenecían desde siempre. __

_Ven, te quiero amar, otra vez _

_Sin decir te quiero _

_Ven, una vez más _

_Que en tu piel olvidé un deseo _

_Hablemos con la mente, con el alma _

_Hablemos el lenguaje del silencio _

_Sin hablar..._

Los besos eran más apasionados, la ropa se había vuelto un obstáculo, una barrera que no tardaron en franquear, en que momento se había adentrado en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, ninguno de ellos sabía como, lo único que sabían era que en ese momento se pertenecían.... 

Por que el mañana estaba muy lejos... 

Por que ninguno de los dos quería separarse 

Por que no necesitaban palabras para hacer aquella declaración... 

Por que ambos sabían que en ese silencio la única verdad era, lo que jamás tuvieron que decir, lo que sus corazones sabían desde hacia mucho... 

Que se amaban... 

¿FIN? 

**Notas de la autora**

Y bien que les pareció?, horrible, lo peor que han leído sobre esta pareja, les gustaría que continuara?, por favor soy nueva en esto así que déjenme sus Reviews, para saber que es lo que opinan, es muy cortito pero es creo que contiene todo lo que yo quería decir... se despide Jenny Anderson


End file.
